


Generation Why

by darkcoffee



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22820548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkcoffee/pseuds/darkcoffee
Summary: 佐助与鸣人不确定他们是否该在一起，于是他们保持着他们以为的“开放性关系”。毕业之后，佐助带鸣人一起去他爷爷宇智波斑的别墅度假。斑尝试拆散他们……或者只是让他们不那么好过。
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

“我们是垮掉的千禧一代。”

-

鸣人和佐助还差三个月从高中毕业。他们两个此时待在佐助的房间里。暖气嗡嗡响着，两个人坐在竖条的木地板上，膝盖斜倚在一起。佐助穿着加绒卫衣，鸣人穿着一件橙色的帽衫。佐助很喜欢鸣人的这一件衣服，因为它摸起来很暖和。冬天时佐助的体温总是很低，他喜欢把手贴在鸣人的脖子那儿取暖。

他们两个挨在一起听着80s的古老音乐。

这个时代是一个古怪的时代，年轻的小孩满怀希望，又充满了绝望；大好的时代，电脑技术、跨国公司，多元化交流，快速的信息交换提供了大把接触到新鲜知识的机会，可一波又一波的人们被吓坏了，大量复古的文化重新变得流行，当通往未来的高速公路建起来的时候，人们反而开始怀念起在洞穴里烧火互相取暖的日子了。

在高中一年级时，同性恋婚姻合法化在这个国家推行了。时代变化得太快了，当鸣人和佐助还只是十岁的小孩的时候，这个国家还在因为两个男人或是两个女人在一起吵得天崩地裂。各种各样的恐慌、诽谤与歇斯底里，如今通通都变成了包容，微笑与鲜花。

鸣人不确定自己是不是要和佐助在一起，他们两个正在一段“开放性关系”当中。当然这个词是他们从社会学课本上抄袭的一个名词。鸣人与佐助的开放性关系意思是，他们牵手、接吻，但不是正式在一起。如果他们中的任何一个人找到一个更合适的对象，他们就结束这段关系。

这是他们两个人经过两年反复的吵架后得出的最优解。他们在生理上彼此吸引，但是两颗躁动不安的心始终不能够放下戒备彼此靠近。

他们不相信承诺。

“这是一个非常成熟的决定。”佐助想尽量像个大人一样处理这件事，尽管他还是会在这段关系中嫉妒不已。鸣人是个非常有亲和力的人，他几乎来者不拒，他会拥抱每一个他的朋友，甚至不介意和他们法式问好。佐助非常确定鸣人的某些朋友百分之百心怀不轨。

“只要你不再动不动和我吵架就行。”鸣人的想法简单许多，他需要一个办法来解决佐助的反复无常。佐助非常没有安全感，常常没由来地发脾气。他甚至还经常贬低、侮辱鸣人，而且还把这些让鸣人火冒三丈的词语视作理所当然。

鸣人靠在佐助的肩膀上，闻着佐助脖子与肩膀处如同雨后树木般的气味。

“我们能永远在一起吗？”

“不。”佐助伸手摸了摸鸣人的金发，吻了一下他的额头，“我们迟早有一天会死。”

“我们连十八都不到！别老想着死的事，你这个疯子。”鸣人抱怨道，又安静下来，“我指的是毕业之后。”

“我不知道，别问我。”佐助诚实地说。他打开鸣人的怀抱，钻了进去。佐助把鸣人压倒在地板上，贴着他的胸口，感受着软软的卫衣布料垫着他的脑袋。

“如果你永远都像现在这么温和就好了。”

鸣人盯着天花板，眼神因为明亮的灯光而有些恍惚。

佐助有些恼了：“你说这是我的错咯？也许你的身上别闻着一股狗骚味，我的脾气就能更好些！”

“嘿，这不是我的味道，这肯定是赤丸和牙留在我身上的。”鸣人嘀咕道。

佐助翻了一个白眼，推开鸣人从地上爬了起来。

“别走啊。”鸣人撑起上半身，眼睁睁地看着佐助推门出去，他在后面喊道，“靠，这次我又说错什么了？宇智波佐助，你简直是莫名其妙！”


	2. Chapter 2

佐助幻想过他的毕业典礼，关于在毕业之后他将成为一个多么成熟、独当一面的男人，就像他哥哥和表哥那样。在十八岁之前，很多人都将高中毕业典礼当成人生的分界点。

但毕业典礼也不过就是一场充斥着官方演讲的大型告别仪式。这一场告别仪式对于年轻的人来说根本上就是一场尴尬的聚会，既不能高兴地庆祝，更不能伤心地大哭。所有人都穿着大人的衣服，有些抽离地想：这就是成长？虽然感觉什么都没有变化，可又觉得某些东西发出咔嚓一声，咔吱咔吱地在他们看不见的地方兀自转动行进了起来。

告别时虽然大家都说能用Line/ins/Twitter保持联系，但这多少是个没人愿意戳破的谎言。至少同学中的90%佐助是不可能去联系了，并且他也预见自己大概在一两年后就会删掉其中的一些人，因为一些显而易见的认知分歧。

他特别讨厌那些转发“幸运”的推特。

和佐助不一样，鸣人在告别会上非常伤感。他一遍又一遍地拥抱与自己相处了三年的朋友们，湛蓝的双眼饱含泪水。

抱到佐助都烦了。

小樱和香菱也凑过来想叫佐助给她们一个拥抱。她们曾经为佐助付出了大把的时间，但可惜后面败给了近水楼台先得月的鸣人。

香菱得知佐助选择鸣人之后咒骂过：该死的同性恋！要是时间往回拨十年哪能给这个黄毛猴子机会！

鸣人很无辜地辩驳过：我是双性恋，或者是……流性恋。

你连流性恋是什么意思都不知道！

香菱翻了一百万次白眼，扎了五千万个诅咒娃娃。

佐助拥抱了香菱和小樱各一次，祝福她们大学过得顺利。

小樱虽然也很不悦鸣人抢了自己的位置，但她一直都是两个人的好友，所以在不快之外，她对两个人的未来也有一份关心。这几年，鸣人和佐助在一起吵了不少次架，几乎每个月都能上演一次冷战的戏码。分分合合，但还是在一起了三年。

“你们未来做打算怎么办？”

“我不知道。”佐助不耐烦地叹了一口气。

小樱有些忧虑：“很少见你过一天算一天。”

佐助瞟了一眼在人群中“左拥右抱”的鸣人，不悦道：“当你和一个蠢货在一起的时候，无时无刻都得保证自己的生活不被他搞砸。我曾经所有做过的计划都被他毁了！他就是一个定时炸弹。和这种人在一起，我只能过这种缺乏远见的生活。”

小樱看着佐助：“可是你喜欢他。”

“我是喜欢他。”佐助扭头看向礼堂的绿色出口，他的眼神有些死了，他喝掉杯子里的水，很快地说了一句，“但是喜欢不是万能的，一个人总不可能靠着喜欢去生活。我喜欢他，不代表我们就能过着无忧无虑的生活。喜欢……就只是喜欢而已，一种生理上的冲动。”

“但你爱他吗？”

“噢…………”佐助愣住了。

手指敲打着纸杯的杯沿，佐助慢吞吞地说：“我想不。我不爱任何人。我不会爱。”

远远的，聚光灯下的鸣人朝佐助用力地挥手，脸上带着大大的笑容。鸣人用手在嘴巴旁边扩音道：“过来跳舞吧！”

佐助下意识地露出了淡淡的微笑。


	3. Chapter 3

六月中旬，鸣人和佐助在一辆前往海湾的巴士上昏昏欲睡。这趟巴士要开六个小时，所以这算是一趟不近也不远的旅程。

佐助今年要带鸣人一起去见他的爷爷，一个叫做宇智波斑的怪老头。鸣人得知他曾经参加过世界大战后，一下子就变成了一个兴奋的小孩子，他甚至还想别一枚勋章或者在youtube上学几个军姿好在斑面前摆弄摆弄。

佐助劝他最好别这么做，斑不喜欢任何人对他提起战争，他倔得像头牛，而且最重要的是，他的身体也健壮得像一头公牛，即便他现在腿脚不利索了，仍然可以拿拐杖敲得偷他钱包的小孩哇哇大哭。

佐助警告鸣人，这十天的短途旅行不会好到哪里去。他们要住在斑的养老公寓里，因此必须遵守老年人的起居时间，容忍他的一些怪癖。

本来斑可以住在佐助的家里，但他对家族似乎抱有一种非常复杂的感情。他在富岳独立之后就立刻把他赶出了家门。可他又不是和自己的儿子完全断绝关系，他反而会经常上门，用一种非常古怪的方式提供能力范围内的一切帮助。结果佐助的父亲就成长出了一种非常独立的性格，导致他对鼬和佐助要求得非常严格。不过好在他没有像斑那样在儿子成年后直接把他赶出家门。

虽然他们不住在一起，但斑从没有在佐助的童年中缺席。家里人大多比较偏好脾气好的鼬，只有斑更喜欢佐助。随着佐助年岁的增长，斑送了他很多东西，从新衣服到笔记本电脑，几乎到了有求必应溺爱的程度。不过搞笑的是，斑从来没问过佐助想要什么，而是通过翻佐助的Twitter转发和google“年轻人喜欢什么”来给佐助买礼物。所以佐助生日的时候总是会收到一堆莫名其妙，不明所以的礼物。

六个小时后，佐助和鸣人来到了斑居住的小镇。鸣人看到海鸥就兴奋地到处乱跑。佐助只能很头疼地拽着他去斑的公寓报道。

斑曾经是一名高级军官。佐助不知道他具体的军阶，但他一个人住在临海的养老别墅里，而且他住的这片区域大概有八个保安在轮流巡逻，门口的锁还是瞳孔识别，佐助大概明白他的爷爷是一个多么惹不起的角色。

鸣人被眼前的一切吓得叽哇乱叫，佐助不只有一个瞬间想把他塞进返程的巴士。不知道斑得有多烦这个聒噪的家伙。

佐助硬着头皮上前摁了一下门铃。

门后钻出来的脑袋让佐助吃了一惊。

经典的宇智波黑发黑眼，只不过那头发乱得像鸡窝，眼睛下还是一层黑眼圈。

只有一个人在他们宇智波家族里这么邋遢。

“带土叔叔？”佐助奇怪地看着他，“你怎么在这里。”

“你比我想象中到得要早。”带土挠了挠手臂，打了个哈欠。

佐助推开门走了进去。他和鸣人在玄关脱鞋的过程中，鸣人一直在叽里呱啦地感叹天花板的水晶吊灯简直像电影里的道具。

带土开门之后径直走上了楼梯。

佐助看了一眼手表，下午三点。他不会才刚醒吧！

“冰箱里有吃的，如果你们要钱的话就去客厅，斑把钱压在玻璃下面了。”带土抛下这些话就消失在了二楼的旋转楼梯口。

“哇，这人看着像乞丐。”鸣人小声地嘀咕，“有钱人都像你们这样堕落的么？”

“闭嘴！”佐助怼了鸣人一下。

“嗷！”鸣人痛叫一声，又笑道，“我也想当有钱人。”

“我毫不怀疑你的人生志向就是这么粗浅。”

“嘿，我开玩笑呢。”

佐助从玻璃下抽出五张大额的钞票，他站在明亮的客厅中央，身后是巨大的两层高的落地窗，窗外就是浅灰色的天空与蔚蓝的海洋。

“鸣人，你想要去吃龙虾么？”佐助挥了挥手里的钞票。


	4. Chapter 4

出乎佐助的意料，斑和鸣人的第一次见面闹得非常不愉快。

首先，佐助知道斑这种老顽固八成不会喜欢乐天派的鸣人，他会嫌弃鸣人聒噪、过于乐观，甚至是脸上总是在笑。但他们甚至还没有互相了解彼此的时间，听到鸣人的名字之后，斑的脸就刷一下变了色。

斑今年六十多近七十了，脸上的皱纹丝毫没有减轻那股由内而外的狠戾。光是看他的外表就知道他以前是一名军官。他可以用眼神来鞭挞你，把你鞭挞得血肉模糊，叫苦连天。

鸣人被他吓得不轻。

“这个家不欢迎姓漩涡的！”

根本就没有给鸣人一个辩解的机会，斑不由分说地把他赶出了家门。

对上自己爷爷的倔强，佐助只好退一步容忍。他想拖着行李和鸣人一起去找家旅馆，但还没走到一半，佐助忽然被揪住后衣领，直接拖到了二楼。

“这是在干嘛！？”佐助懵了。但他的反抗得到的只有斑怒气冲冲的咒骂。

“他是我的朋友，你让我把他带来却又把他赶走！？”佐助无法理解地大叫道。

“你不许和漩涡家的蠢货混在一起。”斑用力一踹把佐助反锁进了二楼的一间客房。

佐助爬起来猛敲房门：“放我出去！你让鸣人去哪里睡觉？他的钱包还在我的箱子里！”

斑在房门后面阴冷冷地笑了两声：“那样最好。”

佐助拽了两下门把，又踹了一脚房门，无济于事。这时他的手机突然震了两下，是带土从隔壁房间给他发来的信息，“你最好不要去惹斑，你在这件事上惹他就是找死。”

“你倒是过来帮我开个门啊！”

“我还不想这么早死。”

佐助翻了一个大大的白眼，转头给鸣人发讯息，他很庆幸鸣人随身带着他的手机，“你现在怎么样？”

“惨得像落汤鸡。你爷爷怎么回事？他恐同？”

“我们也没有表现得像同性恋吧。”

“好吧，不管怎么样，今天晚上我怎么办？”

“不知道，看斑这样我不可能让你回来住了。我叫带土出去给你送钱。”

佐助对带土：“你出去给鸣人送钱吧，我被斑反锁在屋子里了。”

“我才不要凑合到这件事里去。”

“你就没有一点同情心吗？”

“我不可能冒着被斑赶出去的风险给你的朋友送钱。”

佐助沮丧地倒在床上，拜访爷爷的一天就糟透了。

脑袋旁边的手机震了一下，是带土发来的信息：“你可以叫他到你房间的窗口楼下，你把东西丢下去给他。”

佐助有时候很佩服带土的各种小点子。

鸣人溜到佐助的窗下。佐助打开窗户，把背包往下丢。

鸣人接住包，仰头看着佐助打趣道：“你觉得我们像不像罗密欧与茱丽叶？”

佐助翻了个白眼，但他被鸣人逗笑了。

鸣人的脸色突然一变，他看到一楼的窗户出现了斑的身影。他还没等斑开窗，抱着自己背包拔腿就跑。跑出一段距离还扭头对佐助大喊：“我爱你，茱丽叶！”


	5. Chapter 5

第二天早上佐助被一阵激烈的争执吵醒。

“你他妈的把佐助放出来，他哪得罪你了？臭老头！”

“你怎么敢这么跟我说话？”

“姓漩涡的小子哪里对你不起了？他是带把的，又不是个娘儿们！”

“你如果找死可以说得更直接些。”

“你简直就是一个控制狂。”带土咒骂道，“他又不叫漩涡水户。”

接着传来一阵惨叫，还有带土哐哐哐从楼梯上飞奔出门的声音。接着一声巨响，是大门被用力关上。佐助为带土默哀了三秒，之后接到了他的信息：

“你丢点衣服下来给我，再告诉我你朋友住哪，我今晚得去他那边蹭个床位了。”

看到带土是为了给自己伸张正义才沦落到这个下场，佐助只好同意让他去找鸣人，只是心里一想到他们两个会多么开心地在镇上玩，佐助心里就堵得要命。

“拿去。”佐助把包裹从窗口丢下去给他乱糟糟的叔叔，对着他一溜烟跑走的背影大喊道，“你们要开就开双人房！”

斑把佐助反锁在房间里整整三十六个小时，这个房间里有饼干、面包和水，还有自带的浴室和换洗衣服。鸣人根本没办法进小区，斑警告过保安不要放那个金发小孩进来。

大概在第三天的早上，斑打开了房门，佐助正面无表情地躺在床上玩手机，听到房门一声咔嚓，佐助看向了敞开的房门。

“你能放我出去了吗，爷爷。”声音没有一丝起伏。

斑在家里也穿得非常正式，一件短袖衬衫，他叹了一口气，“出来吃早餐。”

早餐是牛奶和烤吐司。比起斑的衬衫，佐助觉得自己穿着灰色的短袖T恤有些太邋遢。斑往吐司上抹黄油的姿势非常像他在拿一把刀剖开伤口把子弹挖出来。

“爷爷，你和漩涡有什么深仇大恨吗？”

这是一个阴天，阴翳的光照进屋子里，一切都静悄悄的，除了空气净化器在嗡嗡作响。

“他不是你的朋友吧。”斑反而抛出另一个问题。

佐助抹黄油的刀子停了一瞬。佐助放下面包，喝了一口牛奶，“嗯。”

斑哼了一声，用力地咀嚼起面包，“宇智波家净出蠢货。”

“！？”

“他迟早会把你骗得团团转。”斑平淡地说，“就好像你那个没用的叔叔一样。”

接着斑又不屑道：“什么愚蠢的同性恋婚姻合法，它毁了你们这一代年轻人。享乐主义、宇宙飞船、迷幻音乐……到头来呢？你们根本就不懂得什么是生活，还以为这一切都是用乐高积木搭模型。我所出生的年代，燃烧的都是人类的性命，不是什么华尔街股票。”

佐助叹了一口气：“我们生活在不一样的时代，爷爷。”

斑指着佐助：“无可救药的时代。”

“那带土呢？”

“蠢得让人发笑的时代。”

“反正除了你的年代之外，其他的都是笑话咯。”

斑没有回应佐助，而是告诉他，他允许鸣人住进来，只不过今天晚上他要带着鸣人单独出去一趟。

“……”

“你不用这样看着我，我会留下他一条狗命。”斑喝了一口咖啡，说道，“我只想知道他到底是一条什么样的狗。”


	6. Chapter 6

鸣人胆战心惊地跟在斑的身边。这几天他和带土在一起听他说了很多关于这个老人光辉的事迹，关于他是如何率领士兵在战场上大杀四方，关于他是对自己的孩子如何残酷，他有时甚至不愿让自己儿子叫他爸爸。

所以他是一个非常古板的父权主义的固执老头。

鸣人可不想惹出什么麻烦，所以他不打算指出斑对佐助的行为属于监禁。不过他自己也知道，以斑的身份，就算鸣人报警，最后被抓起来的反而可能是他自己。

他决定罕见地听佐助一次，当什么也没发生过，硬着头皮熬过这个晚上，然后万事大吉。

斑的座驾是一辆奔驰，非常符合他的身份。在斑把他载到目的地的途中，鸣人一句话也不敢说，伸手柱在膝盖上，就好像是一块石雕。

结果，斑没有把他送去长途巴士站，也没有把他送进警察局，而是把他送来了——一家酒吧。

鸣人大惊失色，连忙说：“我还没满二十！”

斑抽着一根雪茄，他嘬了一口雪茄口，皱着眉头道：“所以呢？”

“呃，所以……我不能去酒吧？”

斑拍了一下鸣人的后腰，鸣人感觉自己被一颗足球给用力地撞了一下，内脏都像是要震裂。

“胆小鬼。”斑哑着嗓子说，“老子十岁就开始喝酒了。”

哦，这也只是说明你是个小酗酒狂！鸣人扶着腰忍痛跟在斑的后面。他一瞬间期待保安能把他赶出去，挫挫这个老头的锐气。结果那两个大男人看见斑反而低头表示了尊敬。斑分别往他们的口袋里塞了一卷钞票。鸣人看得目瞪口呆。

这、这是有钱人的世界！

酒吧很昏暗，空气因为电子音乐而震动着。斑带着鸣人到一张桌子坐下，然后上了要了给自己要了一杯威士忌，给鸣人点了一杯朗姆可乐。

“娘娘腔喝的酒。”斑讥讽道。

鸣人火冒三丈，“你这是在歧视同性恋！”

“哦，所以呢？你要像个娘儿们尖叫然后大哭着控告我侮辱了你的名誉吗？”斑不介意顺便搞一下性别歧视。

靠你他妈老不死的臭东西！（**@@&……%！@

“操你妈。”

斑笑了一下：“连骂人都像个懦夫，不愧是千手的后代。”

“哦，得了。看在佐助的份上，我才懒得和你吵架。”

鸣人此时注意到自己的手里握着一杯朗姆可乐——虽然是鸡尾酒，但它确确实实地含着酒精。十八年的酒精处男，此时在愤怒的激化下，一口闷了电视剧里点名率极高的鸡尾酒。

酒精的辛辣被可乐的甜味中和。

“这喝起来的味道好奇怪，像一种饮料。”

“小鬼，你喝的就是饮料。”斑支起脑袋，朝他笑道，“你想试试真枪实弹？”

“让我试试。”鸣人好奇地说。

于是他喝了伏特加。鸣人以为它像朗姆可乐，所以一下子喝了一大口，结果，鸣人的嗓子、食道和胃袋差一点就不能要了。斑愉快地一边品尝威士忌一边旁观鸣人疼得蹦蹦跳跳。他想起第一次和千手一起喝酒时，对方被自己骗下一大口伏特加抓狂得当场飙泪的场景。

的确过去几十年了，不是吗？

“这东西你们平常都怎么喝的！”鸣人缓过劲来，“感觉像吞了一把刀子！”

“你闭上嘴多活几年自然就懂怎么喝了。”斑说，“也许你和那家伙一样，一辈子都学不会喝酒。”

此时鸣人的大脑里浮现了在学校里老师们播放的禁酒广告。

“爷爷，你该少喝点，真的。”鸣人尝试解释，“是不是有个叫……肝硬化之类的毛病？”

“谁准你叫我爷爷的。”斑猛敲了一下鸣人的脑袋。

“靠！好疼！”鸣人摸了一下自己的后脑勺，他以为斑那下给他砸出血了。

斑轻笑着嘀咕道：“你和那家伙有够像的。”

“谁？”

“没有谁。”

上一秒还面带微笑的斑，下一秒就猛斜了鸣人一眼。鸣人悻悻地闭了嘴。他那时还以为斑在夸奖自己，在把他与一名昔日的好友相对比。那时，鸣人还不知道斑在说什么，自然也不会知道接下来将要发生在自己身上的事。他还以为这个倔强的老人终于要把自己当成一个后辈好好对待了。

之前喝下的伏特加酒劲反上来，鸣人满脸通红。他还没意识到自己醉酒了，只知道一个劲傻乎乎地笑。

在浑浊的空气中，两个穿着暴露的女人靠近了斑。她们像蛇一样依在斑的身上。

“这个小弟弟是谁呀？”她们一笑，白花花的乳肉也跟着上下晃动。鸣人的眼睛都被晃花了。

“过去让他尝尝女人的味道。”斑推着她们的腰把她们丢给鸣人。

鸣人被四只手缠住，晕晕乎乎的只闻到一股香味。而他的大脑才刚刚反应到：“这两个女的是谁啊，是老头你的女朋友吗？”

一对火热的唇吻住了鸣人的唇，湿润的舌钻进了他的嘴。鸣人被女人摁住脑袋，深深地吻了下去。另一个女郎则直接坐在了鸣人的大腿上，搂着鸣人的脖子用舌头描摹他的喉结。

“你是外国人吗？”

“？？”啊？发生了什么？

应召女的吻技是一流的，反正肯定比一个高中生高得多。

“唔？？”鸣人的嘴里刚才喝过伏特加，到现在还麻麻的，他觉得一根棍子在自己的嘴里捣来捣去，两团软肉在自己的胸口左捻右压，不知所云。

旁观着这一幕的斑露出了一个讥讽的微笑，接着他打电话给带土道：“你可以把佐助带进来了。”

在这里本应该上演一场高中生分手闹剧，正期待看到佐助崩溃神情的斑，美梦却被一个男人给扰乱了。

“鸣人？”一个白发的男人不知道从哪里钻出来，他拨开两个应召女郎，把自己的学生从人堆里解救了出来，“鸣人，你怎么回事？”

鸣人的眼神已经恍惚了，他看到自己的老师，哈哈大笑了起来。

“卡卡西老师？真巧！怎么会在这里遇见你？”鸣人突然从椅子上跳起来，双手使劲地握紧了卡卡西，“我真荣幸能在这里见到您。”

“你怎么喝得这么醉……”

“哈哈、哈哈哈！”

“臭小子……”斑捏紧拳头，咬牙切齿。

“卡卡西？”此时插入第三个声音，那是佐助的叔叔，宇智波带土，“你他妈怎么在这里？”

“带土……”卡卡西的声音显然没有带土那样充满震惊。

“漩涡鸣人？！”宇智波佐助也加入了这场闹剧中。

此时的酒吧充满了大笑声，互相的质疑、辱骂。然后这一切很快就演变成了暴力事件。脖子上被嘬出吻痕的鸣人被佐助一拳干到了胃，直接呼啦一下吐了满地。带土看到卡卡西就跑，一边跑一边骂他，他们两个人就吵吵嚷嚷像一阵风似的跑出了酒吧，沿着大街狂奔。最后，斑，一个人糟心地把今晚的账单全付清了，包括各种酒，还有被带土砸烂的一张椅子。


	7. Chapter 7

在斑的公寓里，佐助不知道第几次被争执吵醒。今天醒来的时候，地板上还躺着一个正在呻吟的漩涡鸣人。

屋外传来一阵激烈的争执，一个男人正在歇斯底里地咆哮。佐助在二楼的楼梯上看到带土正在和卡卡西争吵不休。带土抓着自己的脑袋，好像要把头发全部扯掉一样，场面电闪雷鸣，震撼无比。

“你为什么会出现在这里？”带土想从视线范围内找到一个他能赔得起的家具朝卡卡西丢过去，但失败了，他于是更愤怒地把声音提高了一个调，“我说过我这辈子不想见到你了！”

卡卡西的态度倒是温和许多。虽然他和带土都是同一个年龄段的男人了，可他表现得比带土成熟得多，带土又哭又闹的样子像个小孩。佐助看到带土气得上蹿下跳，由衷地希望自己生气时别像他这么戏剧化。

“我只是来看望一下你而已，我不会伤害你，也不会打扰你的生活。”卡卡西无辜地说。

佐助靠着栏杆旁观这场好戏。斑也在，只不过他坐在客厅的沙发上看电视。

“你们吵架的声音能小一点吗？死基佬。”他抱怨道。

“我不是男同性恋！”带土咆哮回去。

斑笑了一声。

卡卡西脸上的表情不是很好看。不过他一天到晚都戴着口罩，很少有人知道他到底是怎么想的。

卡卡西是鼬介绍的鸣人与佐助共同的家教，佐助倒是没想到卡卡西和带土曾经有一腿。佐助只知道卡卡西和带土是从小一起长大的，这一点有些像他和鸣人。

除了卡卡西和带土之外，斑和鸣人的爷爷也是从小一起长大的，只不过时过境迁，这件事几乎不会再有谁提起了。

鸣人终于一瘸一拐地从房间里走了出来。

“到底是谁吵得这么大声……哦，这不是带土吗？”鸣人嘟囔道，“他怎么了？”

鸣人下意识地想要把脸贴在佐助的手臂上表示亲昵，但佐助果断地伸手推开了鸣人的脑袋。这是佐助的方式在对鸣人说：我气还没消，你能滚多远就滚多远。

鸣人不从，在身后紧紧地抱住佐助，还没等佐助一记肘击落下，鸣人奇怪地嘀咕了一句：“卡卡西老师怎么在这里？”

佐助对他们两过往的好奇也压过了对鸣人的怒意，他说：“情史纠纷。他们两好像曾经是一对。”

鸣人大惊失色：“不！会！吧！带土说的那个人是卡卡西老师？！”

“怎么了？你好像知道些什么。”

“哦，前几天带土来找我的时候，我们两个聊了一整夜。”

现在换到佐助惊讶，他搞不懂是不是白痴都比较有亲和力。

带土、卡卡西和一个叫做琳的女孩，三个人曾是很好的朋友。说是朋友也不准确，至少带土确定自己喜欢琳，而且这种喜欢日积月累地越来越深，逐渐变成了一种深深的爱。他们三个之后去了同一所警校，警校毕业后又很幸运地分到了同一个警署。就在那里，带土胆战心惊地向琳表白了。让他震惊的是，琳原来也一直喜欢他，于是两个人就终成眷属地在一起了——在一起了一个月。

琳在一场意外中身亡。

这件事之后带土一蹶不振，世界在他的面前分崩离析，你一直相信的东西一片片地凋零、枯萎，你最珍惜的被烈火焚烧，成为一抔被风吹散的灰尘。

这段时间他一直住在卡卡西的公寓里，和卡卡西同吃同睡，好歹保持了一个人样。

“如果卡卡西只是我的一个朋友的话就好了。”带土总是翻来覆去地说这句话。

带土是一个单细胞生物。他认为人只有一颗心脏，所以一辈子只能爱一个人。他不能背叛琳，就算琳早就已经去了天堂。

带土好像是同时中了天使的祝福和恶魔的诅咒，凡是他喜欢的人都同样喜欢他，只不过这份两情相悦在带土身上无一例外最终都成了剥床及肤的痛。

十八岁的鸣人不懂三十二岁的带土到底经历了多少的痛苦才会说出“如果他只是我的朋友就好了”这句话。听起来非常的好笑。在鸣人的世界里，如果喜欢一个人就和他在一起，讨厌他就与他分道扬镳。何至于出现这种患得患失左右为难的局面呢。

带土怪不了鸣人不懂这些。

他怪不了任何人。

也许他该怪自己被那些至死不渝的爱情吸引。

他只要一份。

但上帝给了他两份。


	8. Chapter 8

卡卡西被带土一阵拳打脚踢赶出了房子。佐助第一反应是想给卡卡西老师从楼上丢一点东西下去。

六月的海边很舒服，海风吹在脸上很凉爽，气温也不会高得让人浑身是汗。佐助本来想和鸣人一起去沿海骑车，现在怎么都提不起精神。

两个人下午横躺在床上。鸣人从宿醉中恢复了一些神志。他们两个人望着天花板被玻璃反射进来的浅薄亮光。

海风吹响风铃。

鸣人发出了一声咕哝。佐助一只手摁着腹部。

“我不知道该不该和你在一起了，我越来越不确定这个决定到底是对是错。”佐助低声说，“为什么人还要去做明知会失败的事情？”

鸣人问他：“你怎么知道这件事会失败？”

佐助没说话。很多东西都是不言而喻的。

鸣人非常沮丧。下午三点，准备出门散心的鸣人撞见了带土，于是两个人决定一起出门聊聊天。

虽然带土三十二了，但他和鸣人非常聊得来。大概是因为两个人都有着天生的热血吧。带土很喜欢与鸣人在一起直来直往的聊天，他不需要藏着掖着任何东西，对于鸣人来说，喜欢就是喜欢，讨厌就是讨厌。这份直率在宇智波一族里极为罕见。

带土给自己买了一罐啤酒喝一包烟，给鸣人买了罐冰可乐。两个人坐在海边的水泥高台上，眼睛被吹红，头发也被吹乱。

“所以，”鸣人说，他的声音差点就被海风吹跑，“你之前和我说的那个人就是卡卡西老师咯？”

“对。”带土吐出一口烟，那烟很快被风扯碎，失去踪迹。

“你喜欢他吗？”

“不。”带土说，“我不喜欢。”

“……”

“我没想过这个问题。”带土老实地说了，“我的心只属于琳，不可能给第二个人。”

“但她已经不在了，难道你就这样守着一个幽灵到老吗？”

“如果你知道爱一个人的心情，就不会说出这种话。”带土说，“有些梦想你愿意付出生命去实现，人也一样。比起随波逐流，追名逐利，这样的人生才是值得过的。你懂吗？名利是不会带给你这样的快乐的，这是，人生的意义。”

鸣人犹豫了起来，他想起自己和佐助。他和佐助从小就一起长大，双方早就习惯了彼此的存在。鸣人没有经历过这种带土所说的震撼的感觉，他更没有从中找到什么人生的意义。

这是不是意味着这段关系如佐助所说的，没有太大存在的意义？他们两个只是因为习惯了才在一起。

“怎么了？发什么呆？”

“我在想和佐助的事。”

“怎么了？”

鸣人看向海天相交的远方。

精神病的一个鉴定方式就是是否期待一件惯例的事情每一秒都会产生新鲜的意外。鸣人有一瞬间觉得自己有点神经了，他希望海的尽头长出一个小岛，或者掀起一层一百米的巨浪。

“我和佐助还不是正式的交往关系。我一直都不知道到底要不要和他在一起。这句话听起来可能非常蠢，但这是真的。我和佐助在一起很快乐，很高兴，这是别人无法给我的。可是我害怕在一起之后这些快乐都会消失，就好像我周围的那些朋友一样，交往了，甜蜜没多久，各种各样的怀疑和质问，接着就是咒骂和出轨，最终把原本浪漫的关系变得不堪入目。太多这样的例子了。我害怕……我怕有一天我喜欢上别的人，或者佐助喜欢上别人。我怕我们最终分开。”

“所以你就不想和佐助在一起了？所以你就逃避了？”带土在强烈的海风中眯起眼睛，挑起眉毛，“你们太容易害怕了。就好像在怕一个悬在脑袋上方的铁球。或是怕鬼，怕不存在的东西。”

“我怕被拒绝。”

“不要当一个懦夫。”带土说，“勇敢地去爱，或者恨。想想你下一秒死掉的话，这一秒要做什么。”

鸣人笑了起来，带土说的话太烂大街了，不过这个三十二岁的男人在其中注入了一些令人信服的东西。

“得了吧，你就敢去爱、敢去恨了吗？”

“至少我知道如果我下一秒就要停止呼吸，这一秒的我也是百分之一百属于琳的。”


	9. Chapter 9

佐助在院子里遇见了斑。斑坐在一张沙滩椅上，穿着花衬衫，露出一半的胸脯。佐助看到了纹身的痕迹。

斑的手边放着一杯加冰的威士忌，他慢慢地喝，任太阳慢慢下落。

佐助找了个位置在斑的身边坐下。斑是让你很有安全感的男人，在他的身边你会觉得被一个立场包围，之后便不会再有人能伤害到你。

“怎么了，我的佐助。”

斑会在任何他欣赏的人事物前面加上“我的”这个冠词。

“没什么。”佐助犹豫了一会儿，说，“刚才和鸣人吵了一架。”

“你们分手了？”斑问。

“不……”佐助汗颜，又说，“我们没有在一起。”

“我知道你们是一对。你们如果还怀疑你们是不是一对的话，我就应该给你们买一面全身镜让你们看看你们的样子。”斑有些不耐烦地说，“你们太矫情了，你的叔叔又像个疯子。”

“那爷爷你喜欢过谁呢？”

“我从来不会把爱挂在嘴边。光是说到爱这个字，我就觉得浑身恶心。你们宣传每天出门之前都要对人说一句'我爱你'对吗？实际上有多少说这种蠢话的人离婚了？如果你生活在我的年代，你就知道这件事是绝对不能说出口的，否则你要面对的不只是争吵，而是性命安危。”

斑戴着墨镜望着天空，他的双眼不会被太阳刺伤。佐助只能看着海天相接的远方，看久了还会觉得眼前罩上了一层白幕。

“你是说……你也喜欢过一个男人吗？”

“你不要对我说些恶心人的话。”斑指正佐助。但他的声音不像平常那么笃定。

但佐助知道这是默认。

他很惊讶斑居然爱过一个男人。

“我想知道你们后来怎么样了。”

很长一段时间的沉默，海鸥飞来飞去，发出像塑料袋摩擦一样的叫声。风把原本就宽敞的空间吹得更开。

“没怎么样。”

斑用这四个字堵住了佐助的嘴。佐助知道这里就是分界线，不能再问下去了。

斑不可能把自己的过去告诉佐助。这些事是佐助从带土那边知道的。

斑还是军校学生的时候，他遇到了一个开朗的少年。他们两个从最底层的军官一直当上准将，在战场上挥斥方裘、意气风发。

斑喜欢强者，对柱间格外中意。他们之间的关系一直带到他们退伍，亲如兄弟。

虽然和柱间有超过朋友的举动，但斑始终不认为他们是恋人。毕竟在那个年代，同性恋仍然是一种心理疾病。同性之间的行为在军队这个没有女人的地方可以被短暂的允许。斑只是将他们的关系视作军队之后的一段延续，没有多想。

柱间结婚的那天他还在，他甚至是他的伴郎。当柱间的第一个孩子出生的时候，斑依然在场。只是那时他似乎是被柱间给刺激到了，于是随便找了个女人生了个小孩。

如果柱间没有患上重病的话，或许斑的结局会有所不同。不过当时的柱间因为病重的关系，必须要去另一座城市里的医院疗养。斑虽然隔三差五会去探望柱间，但始终不如柱间的妻子水户与他处得亲近。

斑一直想告诉自己这其实没什么，毕竟自己是他的兄弟，而水户是他的妻子。妻子就是照顾一个人吃喝拉撒的保姆而已。

结果妻子也是唯一一个陪伴在临终前柱间身旁的人。水户曾经给他打过电话，但斑还没赶到，柱间就闭上了眼睛。

柱间去世的一年后，同性恋平权运动四起。斑才迟钝地意识到心里的那份感情原来有除了兄弟之外的含义。

好在他不需要什么爱。

他是一个被军队训练出铁石心肠的男人，是一个在战场上见惯了生死的男人。

就算是几十年孤独的生活，对于他来说也不算是多大的负担。

只有偶尔在夜里，他会想起在军校与柱间谈笑风生的那些岁月，那时的他们，充满了各种各样的可能性。


	10. Chapter 10

鸣人和佐助回家之后过了一个月。

这一个月非常忙碌，佐助忙着新大学的事，而鸣人则忙着适应新的打工生活。

不过大学也好，打工也罢，这都是鸣人和佐助的借口。

鸣人知道自己不是幽默风趣的混血儿，他只是个过分乐天派的单细胞生物。

佐助也知道自己不是个十项全能的高材生，他只是个傲慢的死脑筋。

双性恋、感情障碍、抑郁症……这个时代的人们有多么迷恋把这些惹人怜爱的标签往自己的身上贴呢？为什么他们会以为只要与这些扯上关系就能让自己的生活变得更好？

不……

至少“开放性行为”不会让鸣人和佐助得到最终的满足。佐助后来知道这个词真正的意思是允许伴侣与他人发生性关系。不是开放性-关系，而是开放-性关系。

在七月的仲夏，佐助在马路上意外撞见了正在打工的鸣人。鸣人在一家快餐店里，穿得一身红，正在忙着配餐。为了方便工作，鸣人把头发剪短了，看上去比以前更精神。

远远的，仿佛有心电感应一样，鸣人望向了佐助的方向，接着他的眼睛仿佛被点亮了，一个由衷的微笑绽放在他的脸颊。他朝佐助招了招手，希望他进来坐。

“你想吃什么？我请客。”

佐助说：“一杯可乐就好……等等，再加一包薯条吧，我等你下班。”

“真的吗？”鸣人又笑了，红色的帽檐让他的脸比以前更加红润。

怎么这么高兴？

但佐助也忍不住笑了，“真的。”

“我四点下班，你只要等我半个小时。”

“嗯。”

鸣人深深地看了佐助一眼。佐助愣了一下。他为了遮掩自己的脸红，拿了餐立刻转身找位置坐下。

鸣人说过他不喜欢去快餐店打工，他讨厌穿这种蠢兮兮的工作服，好像他是一个吉祥物什么的。但现在他却是全世界最帅的吉祥物。

半个小时过得很快，鸣人换好常服，两个人一起回家。

“佐助，你最近学校的事还顺利吗。”鸣人献上一个鸣人式的特大微笑。

“嗯……还算顺利。你的打工呢？”

“马马虎虎。”鸣人说，“我想给佐助买一个像样的生日礼物呢。”

“什么样的？”

保密啊、不告诉你啊什么的，佐助本来以为鸣人会说这些话来故作神秘。

“我想买一对戒指。”鸣人认真地说，又看向佐助，“你戒指戴什么尺寸的？”

“嗯！？”佐助强装镇定地干笑了两声，“你为什么能这么随意地说出这种话啊。”

“怎么？”

“没什么……”佐助叹了一口气，“八点五号，你大概是九号或九点五号吧。”

“我是九号！话说你是怎么知道的啊？”

“以前无聊的时候量过吧……”

佐助的家到了，佐助和鸣人一棵槐树下道别。就在佐助准备转身的时候，鸣人拉住了他的手，看着他问：“能亲一下吗？”

“……”佐助没说话，默许了。

于是鸣人凑过去，吻住了佐助的唇。

夏日的空气是如此的宜人。当他们接吻的时候，街道上的喧闹变得遥远了。鸣人的手指缠住了佐助的手指，渐渐他们十指交握在一起。

微热的风吹过街道，海岸，和空白的操场。


End file.
